Sepia
by The Growail
Summary: Existe una cura para la nostalgia? o es una de esas cosas con las que te acostumbras a vivir? ni una ni la otra


Por qué casi todas mis historias tienen que pasar por un bar? No lo se

Por qué Kari siempre termina siendo autodestructiva cuando yo la escribo? No lo se

-Bitácora de observación, fecha eh… jueves? No, viernes! Objeto de observación: cadáver de araña comida por hormigas, tiempo de observación: 45 minutos. Bueno es oficial, hemos alcanzado niveles de aburrimiento que se creían imposibles para la raza humana, que opina al respecto señorita Yagami?-

Me río por lo bajo de la tontería de Tai, con el pasar de los años no ha perdido su optimismo y tampoco ha perdido lo tonto, le seguiré la corriente, por qué no?

-Ah sí, el cadáver de araña, interesante objeto de investigación señor Yagami. Cuál es su teoría al respecto?-

-Que ese imbécil de Matt ya debería de haber llegado hace 20 minutos-

Como si Tai lo hubiera invocado con su mente el sonido del motor del auto de Matt inunda la sala. El viejo Acura gris modelo 96 tiene un sonido muy particular, talvez tenga algo que ver con el hecho de que da la impresión de que va a desarmarse el cualquier momento, pero no lo digas frente a Matt, su orgullo masculino depende de ese auto.

-bueno Kari, nos vamos?-

Matt nos espera en la acera y tras saludarnos Tai empieza con su retahíla usual de insultos para el rubio

-Por qué duraste tanto? Te las estabas jalando justo ahora?-

Matt no lo mira, ojos fijos en el camino

-En serio me vas a preguntar eso frente a tu hermana?-

Ambos me lanzan una mirada a través del espejo retrovisor y Tai se ríe escandalosamente

-Kari? Ella tiene pensamientos más sucios que yo, que no te engañe. Yo caí en esa también-

Finjo una cara de indignación que hace a ambos reír, después de eso los dos se sumen en una conversación sobre nosequé del partido de anoche, me pongo cómoda y me callo. Después de tantos años la amistad de mi hermano y Matt continúa con fuerza. Es intemporal y me hace pensar en una película de Disney, una sobre autos.

Siempre me ha encantado observar las luces de la calle desde el auto, cuando están lejos parecen estrellitas inalcanzables pero al acercarnos se vuelven cometas que pasan a toda velocidad, algo en la intensidad de la luz artificial reflejada en el pavimento mojado es mágico y a la vez mundano. Quizá sea que siempre he sido una fan de la astronomía y cualquier oportunidad me hace entrar en modo fangirl, meh, quien sabe? la verdad

-Ten cuidado, Kari! Me llamas si necesitas que te recojan!-

Tai grita desde el auto después de que me bajé, muy a pesar de que el auto es de Matt si mi hermano dice que me recogerán en ese auto significa que Matt vendrá también, nunca lo he visto quejarse al respecto. Ese asiento trasero manchado de un capuccino y con una ventana atascada es básicamente mío a estas alturas

-De acuerdo Tai, hasta luego Matt!-

Me despido con la mano, los chicos van a ver el gran juego, el Tokio FC contra quiensabequien FC, a mí me espera otra reunión

Nunca deja de sorprenderme que Izzy y Joe estemos en tan buenos términos ahora, digo, la primera vez que los conocí yo era nada más que la pequeñita del grupo que había que proteger pero supongo que algo cambió con los años.

Ambos me esperan a la entrada del bar, Izzy se veía guapísimo con su nuevo corte, la barba y el pelo corto lo hacían ver sexy, como un intelectual sexy. Y Joe, nunca cambió, parece que sigue teniendo 16 años y al mismo tiempo es otra persona por completo, se limpia los lentes en su camisa y al ponérselos me ve, me saluda con la mano y le da un codazo a Izzy que se gira en mi dirección y sonríe

-Que tal Kari? Vamos?-

Izzy se ve ansioso por entrar, ha de ser que su camisa no es lo suficientemente caliente para la brisa de la noche, los tomo a ambos de la mano y me dirijo adentro

-no, no, no Izzy, te digo que anatomía es territorio de los demonios!-

El pelirrojo se ríe llevándose su botella de vodka a la boca y tomando un pequeño sorbo

-Nunca has ido a análisis de algoritmos por lo que veo, eso es maldad pura-

Joe sonríe mientras se rasca la cabeza, empuja su vaso de whiskey vacio hacia un lado. Aún después de tantos años el Superior Joe sigue siendo el Superior Joe, con su eterna mirada de preocupación y sus hombros tensos de tantas _tantísimas_ cargas que soporta. No importa a donde vayamos Joe siempre pide Whiskey, sirve tanto en un vaso que el fondo se ve rojo intenso y hace un brindis aunque nadie se lo devuelva.

Yo siempre pensé que esa era su _muy extraña_ manera de recordar a Sora, entre nosotros sabíamos que Joe estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella antes de que Matt se la llevara y el hecho de que ella rompiera con él solo para irse con mi hermano lo devastó, él nunca dijo nada pero desde entonces Joe solo toma Whiskey cuando vamos juntos. Quizá sea por eso también que nunca cambia su apariencia. El Joe actual parece una foto levemente distorsionada de sí mismo de hace varios años, su look lo hacía ver cansado. Había algo en sus zapatos desgastados y sin brillo que me rompía el alma.

-Que tal tú, Kari? Cómo te va en admin?-

Izzy, siempre educado, hubo un tiempo en que estuvo perdidamente enamorado de mí y por más que intente negarlo hay algo en sus ojos que nunca desapareció. Un brillo especial que es solo para mí, quise matar ese brillo pero la egoísta en mi disfruta verlo cada que puede. Cada día se apaga un poquito, pero, solo un poquito. Como una vela en la oscuridad de sus ojos negros.

Siempre un genio, siempre un amigo, nunca nada más. De no haber sido por él nunca hubiera ingresado a la universidad y si bien él repite que no necesita nada a cambio cada vez que lo veo siento que no importa cuántas rondas pague yo, nunca saldará mi deuda con el informático pelirojo que tiene un altar para mí en la parte más oscura y profunda de su corazón.

-Odio relaciones internacionales, como me gustaría que el mundo estuviera regido por chimpancés, al menos así podría resolver todo con un banano-

Ambos se ríen, Joe con un poco menos de intensidad.

Yo sé lo que piensan, porque es lo mismo que todos piensan, yo debería estar estudiando para ser una maestra de preescolar o sino, fotografía. Para ser honesta yo también lo pienso, no recuerdo en qué momento se desvaneció la magia y lo único que quedó fueron una calculadora y libros contables. Algo quedó en el camino, lo perdí el día que mi cámara calló a un drenaje de la ciudad, llovía. Recuerdo que Izzy hizo lo imposible por alcanzarla pero no había caso, se fue, para siempre.

-Iré por más, les traigo algo?-

Pregunta Joe mientras se levanta y toma su vaso vacío

-Podrías traerme otra cerveza?-

-otra cerveza de inmediato, señorita-

Solo necesita un gesto de Izzy para entender su mensaje, "estoy bien, gracias". Como mi hermano y Matt esos 2 habían trascendido la necesidad de comunicación verbal, con un gesto era suficiente.

-Y dime, Kari, has sabido algo de Yolei recientemente?-

-La última vez que supe de ella estaba embarazada de Ken-

El gesto de Izzy lo dice todo, suspira internamente.

Yolei, éramos mejores amigas cuando estábamos en la secundaria, con el tiempo mi "mejor amiga" se convirtió en un contacto más en mi teléfono. Bueno eso si ese era aún su número, recuerdo que tenía la costumbre de cambiar de número muy seguido, me desconcierta saber que podría tener un número que asocio con Yolei y que en realidad ya no significa nada. Me asusta. Me tomo lo que queda de mi cerveza de un trago y pongo la botella en la mesa con un fuerte impacto.

-Oye, que la botella no es gratis-

Protesta Izzy, yo tomo su vodka y tomo un trago, lo silencio de inmediato. Sumiso, aun después de tanto tiempo…

En el balcón del bar hace un frío infernal y haber venido con un pantalón corto debajo de mi vestido no fue la mejor idea, en retrospectiva. Siempre odié el tabaco, sin embargo, ahora tenía una botella casi vacía en una mano y un cigarrillo encendido en la otra.

Una chica me dio el cigarrillo y lo encendió por mí, musitó algo sobre _piernassexyscaritadeangel_ lo suficientemente alto para oírlo por sobre el barullo de la música del interior de la estructura. Algo en su cabello teñido de un extravagante verde me recuerda a Mimi, perdí la cuenta de sus viajes después de la tercera vez que se fue a América, de no ser por Instagram no tendría idea de donde está ahora la princesita. Supongo que se cansó de pescar en el pozo del pueblo y fue a navegar los mares o las montañas o donde diantres esté ahora.

Soy patética

Y lo se

Sé que estoy llorando en este momento, lo siento

Mírenla! La chica descarriada con un cigarrillo y un trago que llora en medio de un bar, lamentable

Donde quedó mi mundo ideal? Murió con el tiempo? Acaso la felicidad tiene la misma expectativa de vida que una mariposa ahora?

El alcohol distorsiona mi vista, y si entrecierro los ojos casi, _casicasicasi_ , puedo verlos a todos reunidos. Davis y Yolei discutiendo mientras Ken trata de separarlos con una sonrisa incómoda que no se ve bien en su, normalmente serio, rostro. Mimi hablando sobre este chico o este otro con una Sora que, se nota que no entiende ni una palabra de lo que dice Mimi, pero que _quiere_ saber lo que ella tiene que decir. Cody serio estirando el cuello luego de un largo día de entrenamiento de kendo. Tai y Matt haciendo sus normales rituales de _bromance_ , Izzy, Joe y TK hablando de temas intelectuales o alguna cosa así.

A donde se fueron todos? Por qué me abandonaron?

A donde se fue la magia?

Por qué todo es sepia ahora? De que sirve la nostalgia ahora?

Lloro por un mundo que no regresará jamás, aunque lograra juntarlos a todos de nuevo no sería igual.

Extraño a ellos, a los reales, no a estas sombras que caminan con prisa con la mirada altiva

Quiero a la Sora que creía que las faldas estaban sobrevaloradas, al Cody que a pesar de estar cansado encontraba tiempo para estar con sus amigos, al TK que no se había absorbido en su trabajo editorial aún, al Matt que aún creía que el sonido de un bajo era lo más sublime que podría existir, al Tai que miraba a la selección Japonesa pensando "ese podría ser yo", al Ken que ya no lloraba por su hermano, no ahora que tenía una familia en nosotros, a la Yolei hiperactiva que podía levantar hasta a un muerto con su energía, al Davis que podría comerse un elefante en una sentada, por un demonio, quiero a la Mimi que creyó que ponerse estrellas en el cabello era genial y _cute_

Quiero al Joe que aún veía el futuro con esperanza y medía el tiempo en días no en exámenes superados

Quiero al Izzy que me llevaba a casa si ya era muy tarde porque "las calles son peligrosas a esta hora, Kari"

Corro al baño convertida en un mar de lágrimas

-Kari, Joe y yo ya nos vamos, vienes?-

Izzy me encontró llorando, odio que él me vea así

-Kari? Qué tienes que te pasa?-

Me abraza con fuerza, no me quiere soltar, quiere abrazarme con fuerza hasta que cada pedazo encaje en su lugar y su muñequita de porcelana se vea hermosa de nuevo

Lo siento, Izzy, lo siento tanto

Arrugo su camisa con fuerza, lo jalo dentro de un tirón y lo beso. Con violencia. Con pasión.

Necesito romper a Izzy, lo necesito violento, apasionado, impulsivo. Necesito liberar todo eso que veo en lo profundo de sus ojos negros. Lo he visto antes, no me interesa romperlo de ser necesario.

Necesito apuñalarme con las astillas de alguien más que no sea yo. Necesito que alguien más salte a estas arenas movedizas conmigo, que grite hasta quedarse sin voz. Que vaya a 120 por hora y se estrelle contra la realidad. Que salga despedido por el parabrisas y caiga de cara en el pavimento conmigo.

Necesito saber que no soy la única que está de luto por la pérdida de su mundo, que no estoy sola al menos no en esta nostagia, es lo más egoísta que recuerdo haber hecho pero a la miseria le encanta la compañía.

Por un momento funciona, Izzy no solo me regresa el beso, me sujeta el trasero con fuerza y lo presiona con lujuria. Me muerde el labio con fuerza y me empuja a la pared con violencia. Me mira posesivo y se lanza a besarme de nuevo. Paso mis manos por su cabello desordenándolo y muevo mi pecho hacia adelante para sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Izzy levanta mi pierna y presiona su cadera hacia adelante para sentirme aún más.

Pero se detiene

Retrocede y me mira confundida

 _Nononononononononono_ por favor ahora no

La bestia se fue, Izzy volvió

-Joe espera en el auto afuera, apresúrate-

Izzy sale apresurado del baño, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Él no vio ninguno pero yo vi a una bestia. Por un segundo Izzy dejó salir todo lo que tiene adentro, lo que se le ha estado pudriendo desde quien sabe cuándo. Por un hermoso momento Izzy fue un rayo. Fuerte, explosivo y violento. Yo soy una llovizna de verano

Afuera Joe espera en el auto, es claro que Izzy le dijo algo porque no dice una palabra todo el trayecto y solo estamos él y yo. No se a donde fue Izzy luego de huir pero está mejor lejos de mi. Joe me deja frente a mi casa y se va sin prisa. Todos los lugares son iguales cuando no son el que añoras, supongo.

Entro a mi cuarto trastabillando y golpeo mi mesa de noche, detrás de ella cae algo

Una vieja cámara polaroid rosa

La recojo y la miro, no es mía, es de la vieja Kari

Y es hora de que se vaya por fin.

Estrello la cámara con fuerza en la pared rompiéndola en mil pedazos, la Kari del pasado me grita furiosa pero la Kari del presente prefiere ser sorda.


End file.
